


Sand storm and cold nights

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Today had been a bad day.





	Sand storm and cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019 - 109. Sharing body heat to stay alive

Today had been a bad day. It had started before sunrise, under pouring rain. Then, they had traveled three hours in the middle of nowhere to a secluded village. There, Regina had interviewed some of the women and children while the soldiers had waited. Afterwards, they had traveled back to base camp, but they got caught in a sand storm which killed the motor. The two vehicles had to stop and the team had to get to safety. They had stop in the middle of the desert, in an unsecure location, unable to contact anyone until the storm had passed. And now, they were waiting in a cave close by.

Night had fallen on the horizon; the team had set a schedule to keep watch while the storm was raging. They only had a few cereal bars and water, half a dozen blankets and sleeping bags and an emergency kit. 

Now, Regina could not sleep. Robin could feel her turning in the sleeping bag next to him. 

“Regina, come here” he said, a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m cold. I can’t close my eyes. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Come here. We’ll share body heat.”

She came closer to him until their bodies touched. She shivered. Robin circled his arms around her. She really was cold. He brought her close to his chest, she relaxed and nuzzled her head in his neck.

“Comfy?” he asked smiling.

“Shut up. ‘mcold.” She said between her teeth.

When Robin’s turn to keep watch came, Tuck did not have the strength to wake him up or it would have disturbed Regina too, she looked more peaceful than ever.


End file.
